Always Knew
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Danny finally snaps when Steve puts himself in danger again and goes to confront him, when he does he gets an unexpected result which means Steve has to end things with Cath the next day but what if something happens on the way there and how is Cath going to take it? McDanno Slash


**Always Knew**

**A/N – Hey gang! So here I am with my new fic and it is McDanno – I kinda feel as if I have been neglecting these guys recently as I have been writing Dalaric and Sterek but my friend and I were discussing the last scene in a recent episode about how Steve is always putting himself in danger recklessly and I had a idea which resulted in this fanfic so here we go… Enjoy!**

Danny had been staring at his computer screen for around half an hour now, his mind unable to focus on anything. The reason? It was filled with thoughts of Steve, well Steve and himself, the most played memory was of last night.

After the events of yesterday, Steve using himself to draw the fire of the sniper, putting himself in harms way once again, Danny had snapped. He found himself marching into Steve's house around eleven pm.

He found the SEAL and started laying into him, ranting about how reckless it was for him to throw himself into danger. There was a lot of arm waving and Danny thought he might have stabbed Steve in the chest with his finger more than once and Steve had just stood there and took it until a certain point. Danny was just about to start yelling about how much paper work he would have to do if Steve got himself killed on duty when his mouth was suddenly engaged in something else.

By the time he realised Steve was kissing him the SEAL had started to pull away but Danny finally reacted by grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips firmly back onto his own. Danny has been dreaming about this for so long than he cared to remember and he knew if Steve hadn't made the first move he certainly would have.

It seemed to them that they had to break apart after no time at all as the need to breath became too much, he rested their heads together for a moment, trying to catch their breath and think of what to say next, Danny was the first one to break the silence.

"How long?"

"I don't know, I didn't even realise it was happening."

"When did you know?"

"Almost two years ago."

"Damn it Steve, are you telling me we could have been doing that for two years?"

"How long for you?"

"Second or third time I laid eyes on you." They pulled back from each other to lock eyes.

"Now do you get it? Why I don't want you to put yourself in these situations?" Steve just nodded. They stood staring at each other for a little while longer until there was a noise from above their heads.

"Just my mother." Steve told him. Danny almost face palmed himself, how could he have forgotten that Doris would be there? He was distracted by Steve talking,

"So what do we do with this, us?" he asked, waving a hand between them.

"I want to be with you Steve but I need a hundred percent, I can't do one foot in and one out."

"That's exactly what I want too." Steve said, with a grin on his face which apparently was infectious as Danny found himself smiling too.

"Okay then, you know what you have to do." He told Steve, never breaking the heated eye contact.

"Catherine." Steve said, as if he had forgotten that he technically still had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I can't be the one to mess up a relationship; I have been on both sides of that equation and I am not going there again."

"You don't have to. I'll finish it tomorrow." He told him. Shortly after Steve walked Danny back to his car. They ended up making out like a pair of teenagers against the door, both oblivious to Doris spying on them from the upstairs window, she smiled to herself, she had always preferred Danny.

The was last night, as Danny had gotten to the office this morning, just after Chin and Kono had settled themselves into their offices, he had gotten a text from Steve,

_Steven_

_Hey, I'll be in after lunch, going to talk to Cath then. See you soon ;)_

Danny smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk. When Steve got there this afternoon it was going to be priceless seeing the looks on their co workers faces when they started making out at the coffee machine.

That had been this morning, it was now quarter past one and Steve was still not there, no texts or calls either. Danny's mind started straying, was it possible he had change his mind? No, you didn't kiss someone like Steve kissed him unless you had deep feelings for them. Danny was still off in his own little world when his phone started ringing, he picked it up expecting to see Steve's caller ID but instead the display said that the hospital was calling him, with unease prickling in his chest he accepted the call.

"Detective Williams."

"Detective Williams, this is Nurse Jones, do you know a Steven John McGarrett?" the panic levels were off the scale now as Danny stood up and started pacing.

"Yeah, he's my…" well Danny didn't know what he was to him at the moment. "Yeah I know him."

"He has just been brought into the Emergency Department." That was all Danny needed to hear, he was out of his office as fast as his legs would carry him. He remembered screaming something over his shoulder at Chin who was just coming from his own office and then everything was a blur until he reached the hospital parking lot.

He slammed the breaks and then dived out of the car, using his foot to close the door and locking it remotely. He ran up two flights of stairs because the elevators were too slow for him after he had been told at AnE that Steve has been moved to another ward. He crashed through the double doors and aimed for the nurse's station. Panting for breath he managed to communicate why he was there.

"Steve…McGarrett…phone call…here." Then he heard someone say from behind him,

"Daniel Williams?" he turned to see it was a doctor in a white lab coat that had called him.

"Yeah, that's me." He told her, still trying to catch his breath, how many stairs do you need in a hospital?

"We checked Mr McGarrett's records…"

"Commander."

"Sorry?"

"Commander McGarrett, he gets annoyed when people get it wrong." He told her.

"Oh, right thank you. So we checked Commander McGarrett's records and you were listed as his next of kin but we don't have a relationship recorded." She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Boyfriend." The word came out of Danny's mouth before his brain had caught up, why didn't he say partner? He registered the faint trace of shock on the doctor's face, may be because of the military title.

"Well your boyfriend was involved in a car crash about an hour ago." She told him and Danny thought he was about to have a heart attack which must have shown on his face as she quickly rushed to assure him,

"Nothing too serious! A lot of bruises and he has two broken ribs, which is why we have kept him a bit longer, we wanted to make sure there wasn't no danger of a punctured lung, which would be a lot easier to do if he would take the pain killers." Danny found himself smiling,

"Steven is not one for painkillers."

"You're telling me." The doctor said in a good natured voice,

"We just need to finish looking over him and then you can see him." Danny thanked her before she disappeared back into the room that Steve had to have been in. Danny found one of those horrible plastic chairs you get in hospitals and collapsed into it, running a hand over his face he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, Steve was hurt and for once it wasn't his fault, or at least it didn't sound like it was. He checked his phone to see a text from Chin,

_Chin_

_Hey, how is Steve? What happened? I am on my way with Kono who managed to get hold of Doris and Cath. See you as soon as we can. _

Danny sighed, Chin and Kono had no idea what happened between them last night and Steve had never made it to lunch to tell Catherine what was going on, this was gonna be fun.

It was about half an hour later when they came bursting through the doors, Doris giving Cath looks as she walked behind her, they all honed in on Danny asking a million questions each, eventually he got them to shut up so he could explain what was happening, he had just finished when the doctor from before came over to them.

"He's fine, nothing life threatening." She watched as they all breathed a sigh of relive.

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked from beside Danny, Doris stared daggers at her, Danny too had to remind himself she didn't know what was happening here.

"He said that first he wants to see Danny, alone." She told them and then walked away. Danny was still getting over the fact that Steve was going to be okay that he hadn't said anything or moved but everything that he had been thinking must have been written on his face as Catherine looked at him and simply said, in a defeated voice,

"You two figured it out then?" Danny looked at her,

"You knew? You knew how we felt about each other?" he questioned, he had taken too many shocks today already.

"I always knew, deep down anyway, I guess I just tried to bury it but I knew it would always come to this." She knelt down and picked up her bag and turned to leave, stopping just before she got to the door, she turned back to them,

"Tell Steve I'll call him and Danny? Congratulations." She said before leaving with tears in her eyes. Danny watched her go before Kono spoke up.

"Danny, move! Your man is waiting on you." She grinned at him before he took off for Steve's room.

He pushed the door open slowly in case Steve had fallen asleep but he found him sitting up in bed, staring out the window until he heard the sound of the door, looking over he saw Danny and everything shifted, he couldn't see anything but the blond.

"Danny." That's all he could take, Danny rushed over to Steve's side and lowers his head to catch his lips with his own, needing to know that Steve was really there. They broke apart after a short while,

"What part of no more reckless danger did you not understand?" he asked with a smile, Steve laughed and then regretted it, his hand flying to his ribs.

"Ouch! That hurts, no more making me laugh Detective and it wasn't reckless danger and I didn't put myself in it, this time." He said, smiling as much as the bruise that was blooming on the side of his face would let him.

"So you admit you do put yourself in reckless danger?"

"I admit nothing of the kind." Steve said, still smiling as he caught Danny looking over the bruises that he could practically feel growing.

"Can still love me when I'm all battered and bruised?"

"I can love you which ever way you are." Danny said as they locked eyes.

"So you love me?" Danny grinned,

"You couldn't wait for me to say it could you?" Steve shook his head,

"Yes you big goof, I love you."

"Good, cause I don't wanna be in it alone." They were quite for a moment, content with just being together then Steve asked,

"Who's out there?"

"Your Mom, Chin, Kono and I think Kamekona is dropping by and Catherine was here. She knows Steve, about us I mean."

"How?"

"I don't know, she just said that she always knew, she seemed okay with it, or as okay as she could be I guess, she said she would call you at some point." Danny told him as a brief silence fell between them which he eventually broke with.

"Quick question, of course I don't mind, I like it in face but why did you put me down as your next of kin?"

"I don't have anyone else Danny, my parents were gone, or so I thought, my sister lives too far away, not that I would trust her with my life, Chin and Kono, I love them but they wouldn't be able to make the hard choices if they had to, you are everything I have Danny, before this happened you were everything and now, it scares me to think about it." Danny took a few moments to digest what Steve told him before the SEAL asked,

"Who's yours?"

"You. Same as you Steve, I didn't have anyone else, I think I trusted you with my life the day we met and now I trust you with my heart so don't break it because I only have one." He said before Steve grabbed a handful of his shirt to drag him down so he could kiss him again, God, how he loved finally being able to kiss Danny. They separated when they heard the knock at the door which opened to Kamekona walking in with handfuls of balloons, everyone else filed in after him.

**A/N – So there we have it my pretties! I needed to get this written before it escaped, damn plot bunnies do that a lot you know?! Let me know what you thought!**

**Xxx **


End file.
